The present invention concerns a novel identification-type bracelet which may be adjusted to fit wrists of varying sizes.
Identification-type bracelets are a very popular type of jewelry, worn by men, women and children. Typically, an identification bracelet includes an elongated panel, generally made of precious metal, or plated with a precious metal, onto which a name or message may be engraved. Further, identification bracelets, in the form of Medic Alert(copyright) bracelets and others, are also used to speak for a wearer when the wearer cannot speak for himself. For example, persons having a disabling condition or medical allergies may wear identification bracelets so that in case of difficulties, in which the person is unable to communicate, medical help may be administered correctly. Also, a young child may be given a bracelet so that the child may be returned home if lost.
Identification bracelets generally also comprise a chain, or other supporting means such as a strap, used to hold the elongated panel on the wearer""s wrist. Typically the chain or strap is made of the same material as the elongated panel and is of a fixed length. Such chains generally are broken apart, with one part of the chain attached to each end of the elongated panel. The identification bracelet generally also comprises a clasp, generally having one part of the clasp on each of the free ends of the chain, for fixing the ends of the chain together on the wearer""s wrist. Generally, identification bracelets are worn loosely on the wrist, allowing the engraved panel to float to different positions, so as to be comfortable for the wearer and to lessen wear on the engraved panel.
Because of the name or message on the elongated panel, and the ceremony often associated with giving such a bracelet to a child or young adult, identification bracelets often have more meaning, and sentimental value, than other types of jewelry. Often times these types of bracelets are given to a child to celebrate a special occasion or accomplishment, and, unfortunately, the child eventually outgrows the bracelet. Once outgrown, these bracelets become unwearable keepsakes or are misplaced and maybe forgotten. Further, a busy lifestyle may distract the wearer of a medical type bracelet from ordering a replacement when the bracelet becomes tight; leading to non-use of this crucial informative device.
Often times, because of the special significance of the bracelet, the bracelet is worn long after the bracelet no longer comfortably fits the wearer such that it becomes tight on the wrist. The tight fit may cause stress on the chain and clasp elements of the bracelet and may cause extra wear on the elongated panel (which, as noted above, is designed to be worn loosely on the wrist). Such wear may cause deterioration of the panel, including wear on the inscribed portion (both when the inscribed portion is inadvertently inverted and rubs against the wearer""s skin and as a result of the panel not being able to float away from outside contact due to the tight fit). Strain on the chain and/or clasp may lead to the breaking of the chain and the subsequent loss of the bracelet.
It would be desirable to have a bracelet that could be worn by a child, or by a person who has a small wrist diameter, and then adjusted, as the diameter of owner""s wrist changes, so that the bracelet may, potentially be worn throughout the owner""s life.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an identification bracelet that is adjustable such that it maybe worn by the owner as a child and throughout the owner""s life.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a bracelet which may be adjusted so that the bracelet may fit comfortably whether the diameter of ones wrist increases or decreases.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a bracelet that fits all sizes without needing special fitting by a jeweler or other skilled technician.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.
In accordance with the present invention an adjustable bracelet is provided. The bracelet comprises a clasp having a top section and a bottom section, each comprising a first end and a second end. The top section of the bracelet being removably attachable to the bottom section. The bracelet further comprises a chain, having a first and a second end, the first end being attached to the clasp and the second end of the chain comprising an anchor.
The bottom section of the clasp further comprises a plurality of anchor attachments, such that when the top section is removed the anchor may be first releasably attached in the bottom section to a first attachment and may subsequently be releasably attached to another of the attachments, so as to adjust the length of the bracelet. The attachment of the anchor chain within the clasp forms a bracelet when the top and bottom sections are subsequently attached together and the anchor is thereby held onto an anchor point.
In the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the base of the clasp is a rectangular box having a base, at least two parallel walls and an open top. The anchor is a toggle bar and the anchor points are a series of generally parallel pairs of heads soldered onto the bottom section of the clasp. The heads generally extend from the base of the bottom section to generally the height of the parallel walls of the bottom section. The toggle bar may be placed adjacent one pair of heads such that the toggle bar is held against the pair of heads, generally perpendicularly to the walls of the base section, with the chain extending, generally axially with the walls, between the remaining pairs and out of the clasp. The top section of the clasp may then be attached to the bottom section, such that the top section is placed adjacent to the walls and generally the pairs of heads, so as to provide a compartment for the toggle bar and prevent it from rising above the heads. In this manner the toggle bar is held inside the clasp. When a change in size is desired, the top of the clasp may be opened and the toggle bar may be moved adjacent to another pair of heads; the top of the clasp may then be replaced, once again restraining the toggle bar in its new position.
In the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the top and bottom of the clasp are rotatably connected together by a hinge at a first end of the clasp. Generally, the first end of the chain will be attached near the hinge portion of the clasp and the second end of the chain, comprising an anchor, may hang freely. It will be noted that with one end of the two parts of the clasp rotatably connected, the other ends will pivot relative to each other. Locking means, such as friction fit teeth, or a hasp and knob may be provided to releasably attach the second ends of the clasp parts together, holding the anchor in place within the clasp as described above.
In order to provide a more finished appearance to the bracelet of the present invention, the preferred embodiment provides walls along all four sides of the clasp, with the walls, on the top and bottom portions opposed to the hinge having openings to allow the chain to extend neatly therefrom.
A more detailed explanation of the invention is provided in the following description and claims and is illustrated in the accompanying drawings.